lights will guide you home
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: Their voices still haunted her every step. Each time it felt like a knife was being twisted in her heart. The pain never stopped. There was no light, no hope. Only e story of two broken souls, and how they healed each other. / Set in the future. Spoby are the romantic pairing, while Taleb/Spaleb friendships also develop further. EXTREMELY DARK THEMES


**A/N: I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated the much awaited chapter of Somebody to Die For yet, but I will do soon. This one is really dark. Even though it will be told from Spencer's POV mostly, I will try to include Toby's and Caleb's too. It is about three people dealing with the aftermath of a gruesome incident which shook their lives forever and building a new tomorrow with each other's help.**

**It is set five years after the end of 4B's timeline, and the past incidents will become more clear as the story progresses. **

**Spoby are the romantic pairing and a lot of the story will deal with them rebuilding their relationship, while it will have Spencer/Caleb and Toby/Caleb friendships are given importance as well. NO LOVE TRIANGLE, this is a lot deeper than that.**

* * *

**Prologue: So Darkness I Became**

_**'and I was in the darkness, so darkness I became.'**_

_One more shot. And one more. And more. More. More. More. _

_She couldn't remember how many she had downed in the past hour. The crowd was jeering her on, encouraging her to get as drunk as one could possibly get. Loud, pumping music was pounding in her ears, and she felt herself swaying to it, her red shiny dress sticking to her skin. Normally, she would never step out of the house dressed like this. Like a bar-slut, as her parents called it. But normal was dead. Dead as everything else in her life that she had cared for. Dead. Burnt to crisp._

_Her head felt a little woozy, so she stepped back and hauled herself onto the barstool. Gently massaging her head, she leaned back against the table and watched the crowd. Pure ecstasy was visible on everybody's faces, whether they were dancing or having or conversation or taking a drink. She couldn't quite remember when she had been happy – genuinely happy – and laughed out loud for no real reason. For her, nights like these were a rare escape, a stupid attempt to block out the voices screaming in her head, begging for attention. The alcohol numbed everything out, giving her the rare moments of clarity. It wasn't a permanent solution, and she never treated it as if it were. Only on days like this, when the voices got too loud for her did she resort to alcohol and a loud pub to keep herself sane._

_A throbbing sensation struck her head, and despite being clouded by the innumerable number of shots she had downed, she knew it was time to leave. Increasing her pressure on her forehead, she slid out of the stool and slowly started staggering through the crowd. A little more alcohol, and she wouldn't be able to walk the three blocks required to take her back to the motel she was currently staying in._

_She was almost at the door when it began._

'How could you do this to me Spence? How could you just stand there and watch her drive a knife through my knife? You could have saved us, this is all your fault.'

_No. __**No**__. This wasn't happening. Not now, not here. She needed another shot. Maybe then it would go away._

'This wasn't supposed to happen to us, Spence. You were supposed to save us. Instead you just watched there and let her take the life out of us, thinking only about yourself!'

I did do something, _she wanted to scream_. I stabbed her over and over with the knife until I saw the life leave her eyes. I set her body on fire and watched it burn up into ashes and dust._ But she couldn't. Not here, not when so many people were watching. She cursed herself for being able to think so rationally when normal people would have passed from the amount of vodka she had consumed in the past hour. _

'You are still the same selfish bitch aren't you? You are so useless Spence, you couldn't even save him. Everyone you love is **dead**. We are dead. He is dead. All because of you.'

_Each word was like twisting a knife deeper and deeper into her heart. They never stopped, they never went away. A little more alcohol might help her to pass out and sleep a few blissful hours without the revisitation of the voices of people she once held close to her heart._

'Look at you. Getting wasted away in a bar when we won't even be able to get a sip of alcohol ever again. Turn around and look at us, Spence. Look at what you created.'

_She didn't want to. But those were voices to which she could never say no to. Curling her hands into tight fists, she turned around slowly, her heart hammering against her chest. The sight in front of her eyes was too...too real for it to be a hallucination. Her mind told her it was just a vision she had conjured up, it couldn't be real, it was impossible. But her heart...her heart told her that it was them. Her three best friends. The people she would give her life for. But how could it be? There was no possible way for them to be here. She had watched as their lives had been drained out of them. Watched in wretched silence, unable to move from her hiding spot, unable to make a noise. _

_They were walking towards her, just as she had last seen them – bloody and dead. Their eyes displayed a violent anger she had never associated with them. They hated her, and they were going to take her with them. Clutching at her chest, she let out a bloodcurling scream that echoed through the night, piercing through the loud music in a way that would never be forgotten._

* * *

_She moved in and out of consciousness, unable to stay awake for more than a few short seconds. From whatever she could gather from her inebirated state, she was in a car, but she was too tired to find out who was driving her or where she was going. Her eye sight was blurry and her body was shaking. Each time the car went over a hump she would open her eyes and stare at the ceiling groggily, before the intoxication took over, and she would pass out again. One such time when the car lurched forward she woke up and looked at the drivers seat. All she could see was a dark brown jacket. As if on realizing that she was awake, the owner of the jacket turned around and looked at her, causing for her heart to lurch forward._

_His was a face that she hadn't seen in years, and one that she had never expected to see, ever again. Overwhelming feelings overtook her, and a single tear rolled down her cheek._

_'Caleb.'_

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. PLEASE review! Thank you.**


End file.
